The Thief and The Virus
by XSugarxStrawberryX
Summary: The third installment of my 'The Thief and The Detective' trilogy. Time is running out for L, as he takes on a mystery worthy enough to be titled his very last case. As the virus spreads, emotions are pushed aside, and children come into the picture, what will become of L and Sugar?
1. The Beginning

A.N: I'm back! I really hope you like this, I've been swamped even though it's summer break. I'm starting my very first comic book, and I'm also trying to work out some time to do an original story. But I won't give up on this one! I hope you like it, so sorry if you don't. Please please please review, otherwise I might not be motivated to get it up as early as you would hope. I don't own Death Note, this follows the movies, I only own my bits of the plot, and my OCs. Oh! And A's design, and BB's shinigami design. Enjoy!

XxXxX

The disease spreads quickly, and appears on the skin as red rash-like blisters, almost like oversized acne. F would've died by the disease anyway, though he was terminated in a much more brutal and quick fashion.

I knew that the cases overlapped, and when I wrote down our names in the Death Note, I knew that Watari was being informed of F's passing. And that the future Near was in Thailand, somewhere.

I also was aware that somewhere, Maki, her father, and dr. Kujo would be having lunch. Or something. It was the next case, and I made sure that A told me everything he could about it, down to the last detail.

I watched as L carefully made the preparations for Watari's funeral, and I watched from the doorway as he slowly pulled the fabric over his head. And I was there when Ryuk tried to persuade L to not burn the Death Notes, both but not mine, I hadn't used it and had told L specifically that I would never use it.

I was flattered when he trusted me enough to keep it.

I smiled as I watched and helped L solve his huge stack of cases, in the room that had been specifically for him and Watari. He solved a lot of them. All of them, in fact so much that there was a large number of solved cases in a pile in the room. L was constantly speaking to law enforcement, sometimes even in different languages.

And then, it happened. 'Ring! Ring!' His laptop rung, and he clambered over to the Mac. He opened the computer, and a woman came up on the screen. Like a FaceTime operator.

**"Phone call from Chine Mai, it's for Watari."** I walked calmly up behind L. **"I, L, will take the call."** The call went through to where Near was calling.

**"F1225! F1225! F1225! F1225! F1225!"** L brought his thumb to his lips. **"A gift from F... I'll accept the gift."** I smirked.

And I soon found myself watching the helicopter that held Near, safely incased in a gurney plastic shell. L and I watched as they did a series of medical tests on the boy, he looked over at us while they were doing them, probably wondering who we were and why we looked like we did. We probably looked like a mess.

I offered him a comforting smile, he may be a genius and as cold and calculating as L often was, but he was still a child with feelings. We spent two days doing tests on him, precious time of L's was spent, and one of those days I had to miss because I was in the shinigami realm with A and B.

XxXxX

**"I hope they're treating Near well."** I muttered, laying on a bed of bones and cloth. Beyond looked over at me, his glowing red eyes unreadable.** "Why do you care so much about that kid anyway?"** I sighed.

**"I only have a year left in life, B. And I don't plan on getting pregnant just for my child to see me waste away when they're only one years old. Near's as close to a child as I can have."** Beyond rolled his eyes, and laid back onto his wings.

**"Right. You can't have a kid when you're a shinigami."** I shook my head silently, and looked over at A. **"That's a bummer. Can you imagine shinigami kids running around? They'd be adorable!"** I squeaked, and both shinigami men sighed.

I giggled at their annoyance, and closed my eyes, resting back onto the hard bone bed.

XxXxX

**"Well the boy was scared but no physical abnormalities were found."** The doctor explained, after the two days.

**"Why wasn't he infected with the virus?"** The doctor shook his head. **"I can't say." **

**"Unless we find an antidote soon, the virus will be used again. This weapon is too powerful to be contained."** L muttered, in a monotone and clear voice.

I frowned at the various wires and tubes going to the small boy's body, I liked Near, a lot. So when he screamed and came running out of the room, and instantly clung to my arm, I was relieved. I pet his head softly.

Near followed me and L down the hall to L and Watari's room, and Near ran into the room. He walked around warily, getting used to his surroundings, and then he ran into the next room in front of him.

He crouched down in the corner of the room, and I smiled at him. **"This room was exclusively for Watari and I."** L said, trying to make conversation and making a stick of sweets for Near and him. He crouched down in front of the boy, and offered out his hand.

**"May I take a look?"** He was referring to the necklace F gave him. Near looked down at the necklace, and he put it securely in his little fist. I watched the two boys from the lounge chair in the room. L sighed.

**"This is my first time baby sitting."** He took a bite of the first sweet.** "So far it's not going too well."** He continued to chew, letting his enjoyment of the sweet turn into content moans.

Near promptly stood up and ran to the next room, with me and L following him. He ran to a shelf opposite the room, he picked up two food items, and threw them to the ground. I briefly wondered why L and Watari needed so much food, that wasn't sweets or in the kitchen.

Then Near reached for a bag of chips, the same flavor that Light used in the Kira case. What a coincidence. I went over to him, and helped him reach it. When he grabbed it he ran to the floor.

He ripped it open and stuffed some in his mouth desperately. I smiled at him, though was horrified by the thought that they might not have fed him. L and I crouched down next to him, observing him.

L wiped some crumbs off of Near's face, and I smiled softly at L's kind gesture. The two boys stared at each other for a bit, and then Near gave L the necklace F gave him. L opened the necklace, and inside of it was a small computer chip.

Containing information that L and I needed to solve this case.

xXxXx

A.N: I'm sorry if it felt rushed, it felt rushed to me in the movie, so I didn't know how to slow it down. Please please review if you liked it, and I will be motivated to post the next chapter sooner! Thank you for reading!


	2. Maki

A.N: Herro again! Thankies very much for all your likes and views and stuffs like that (sorry I'm spazzy lately) Anywho, I don't own Death Note, though that would be awesome. I only own some of the plot, and my OCs, and the shinigami designs. Please enjoy!

KittyPersona: I'm so glad that you like my DN fanfics so much that you're thinking of them! Hope it lives up to your expectations! ^w^

XxXxX

I watched over Near as L went over to the computer, chip in hand. He placed the small chip into a larger chip so that it could be read, and he pushed it into the computer. Near was in the other room, writing sequences on the wall, complex problems that I couldn't even begin to understand.

I looked over at L and saw that he was reading a book, the book that was probably for identifying the virus. I then looked back at Near and he was covering the wall in numbers.

I sighed, and then someone tapped my shoulder. I turned around, and smiled.

"A, what's going on?" I said, and I sat down. "I just wanted to let you know that Maki just witnessed her father being taken down by the virus. She's inside the taxi and is heading to the different addresses. Kujo is going to contact L soon. Be ready." I nodded, and he vanished.

A had only mentioned some of the events that were to take place, though I knew a rough outline of it, I was still on edge because of what I did not know.

Right after that, I looked over at Near. He was watching me, probably thinking I'm crazy for talking to myself, but his face was unreadable.

He focused back on his problems.

xXxXx

L soon did get contact from Kujo, and while wearing the mask he wore for the Kira case, he talked to her, and sent her a map. After that, he inspected the recorded video of her, and saw in the reflection of a canister, the men that were with her. They had guns, and were obviously not for the research of infectious diseases...

It was only six days left until L's time ran out. He would become whatever he was to become, and I didn't even know if I was able to have direct contact with him until my own death.

**"You've come to the right place, you can leave the girl here."** L's words shot me out of my daydreaming, and I saw that Maki had arrived. She was soon sitting in our room, her bear across from her in a chair, and her bag on top of the table. She was looking over at L who had a syringe in front of him.

**"What is that? Medicine?"** She asked innocently, she didn't know that she carried the most important piece of information probably at the moment.

**"No. Most likely a virus."** L said casually, as he stood up and walked across the room. **"A virus?"** Maki questioned. I nodded.

**"Yes, and under no circumstance shall anyone be allowed to possess the antidote. Because whoever does, will be able to make use of this horrifying weapon without fear of death. That's why professor Nikaido entrusted it to Watari. And it's why he then destroyed the only antidote he developed."** L said, moving around the room getting a tea cup, a tea pot, a canister, and then settling down on a chair on the opposite wall. Munching on something sweet, I supposed.

**"And then himself."** I went over to Maki as I saw her eyes well up with tears, and I hugged her. **"Now now, Maki-chan. Don't cry. Your daddy wanted you to be strong, didn't he? I'm sure your mother would've wanted that too."** I stroked her hair, and she cried into my shoulder. She then thought something.

**"What time is it?!"** She asked urgently. L looked over his shoulder. **"It's eight O'clock."** Maki brought out a small ear thermometer and stuck it in her ear until it beeped. She put it back, and then she took out her journal and prepared to jot down the number.

**"My dad says I have to."** She explained, L's curious face prodding her. But Maki slowly put down the notebook, and began crying again. I reached out and soothingly rubbed her hand.

At that moment Near came into the room we were in, and saw Maki crying. I retracted my hand, and Near began crying also. L began pouring tea into the canister, and kept looking over his shoulder at the crying children. I offered a smile but they kept crying. They needed to get it out anyway.

Then all the sudden the alarms started blaring, and green lights started flashing. The children looked around, wondering what it was. While L continued to make his tea. Maki then saw Kujo as she appeared on one of the monitors on the other wall.

Maki went over for a closer look, an expression of sheer terror written on her face. Kujo appeared on another monitor, moving towards our position. Maki turned around, to face me, L, and Near. Her expression had changed, hardened.

Soon she was out the door, and into the hallway. Kujo talked to her, as I watched on the monitors, and she reached for Maki's bear. **"K."** L spoke on the speakers. **"Or, Kimiko Kujo. You're a bit earlier than expected."** Kujo regained her composure.

**"So it seems you've been able to find out what my name is. Then perhaps we should meet face to face."** I drew in a lengthy breath, preparing myself to meet this bitch. **"Watari had such high hopes for you."**

**"I believe I still have the potential to meet those expectations."** The men started getting closer to Maki, and I nearly made myself bleed while clenching my fists. She was innocent. Maki backed up away from the men.

**"Don't start thinking he'll come and save you. He has a weakness too, you know."** She tapped her head. **"He can only use this or else he doesn't know how to solve anything."** Maki tried running into the men, but the woman caught her by her shoulders. **"L! Please, I need to save her!"** I pleaded with L to let me out, I didn't care if it wasn't by the book, Maki was too important to me. Me and my womanly issues.

**"Let go of me! Let go!"** She screamed, and she turned her head around enough to bite the woman's arm. The woman cried out in shock, and Maki was able to get away, but only by the woman throwing her to the ground. The man cocked his rifle, and Maki looked over her shoulder. Staring down the barrel of the large gun.

She stood up, and she whipped out her metal syringe. Her hand trembled as the syringe neared her throat, I flinched. I hated syringes. **"Maki don't!"** Kujo said, as if she cared. The syringe went in, and Maki pulled the trigger to let out the fluid.

**"How could you."** The woman said. Maki let go of the syringe, and it fell to the floor with a soft clatter. She looked up, her stare menacing. **"You killed him."** She started walking forward.

**"I saw everything. You should suffer! And die, all covered in blood like my dad did!"** The man with the rifle cocked it at Maki, but L threw something hard and it landed on the man's pressure point inside his arm. He dropped the gun. And at the end of the hallway, was L.

I had been told to stay in the room with Near, and we watched on the monitors as L made his entrance. He started walking towards Maki, and he promptly picked her up as if she weighed nothing.

**"She's right. I do have a weakness."** Maki began thrashing about. **"Let go of me! You'll get infected! Let go!"** L carried her back into the room, where Near and I waited. L forced Maki, Near, and I into a small secure and hidden hallway in the wall. Maki was still demanding to be let go. L held tightly onto Maki as I led Near in front.

**"I'm gonna kill her, I swear I will!"** L tried to restrain her. **"I'll make her bleed like my dad!"** We continued down the hallway once L got ahold of her again. **"Let me go!"** Though I had tried talking to her, she wouldn't listen.

If I were to see my dad die a horrible and agonizing death I supposed I wouldn't either, then again, my relationship with my father was a bit fuzzy.

L pulled her down the stairs, and I led Near in the back. L was now leading the way. We continued at a hurried pace, through hallways and doors, and stairs. Until Maki collapsed, into the arms of... An FBI agent.

**"Suruga, FBI. We know about Watari, and I've been sent to protect you and ms. Lolita."** L glanced at the FBI badge. **"That's encouraging."** It sounded sarcastic. **"Right. This way."** Suruga tried leading us in one direction, but L went in the opposite.

**"No."** We went to double doors. **"This is where I keep my mobile headquarters."** The fake double doors opened, to reveal a lovely looking crepe truck. **"What the hell is this. Crepe?"** Suruga muttered to himself, and I shot him a look.

Newbie.

L opened the doors to the back of the truck, and clambered in. We then all clambered in after him. L closed the door on Suruga. **"Best if you drive."** He said, and we were enclosed in the back of the crepe truck. Leaving Suruga outside.

Soon we were moving, and we left the men and women back at the building. Looking desperately for us, most likely.

L, I, and the children were bored and sitting in the back of the Angel Crepe truck. L was resting his head on his hand, and then he reached over and pressed a button on the side of one of the cabinets.

A TV screen came out of nowhere out of another cabinet. And another, and a panel opened up to reveal all different kinds of gadgets. And a computer type pad popped up in front of L conveniently.

He began typing, not that he knew how to type. He then prepared himself some tea, successfully deleting the files. **"If I want. I could kill anyone right now."** L looked over at Maki. **"Even if that is true, do you think your father sent you to Watari for that purpose?"** He sipped his tea.

**"Why should I care? He's dead now."** L looked over, and leaned in towards the girl. Almost examining her. Then he reached over and put his hand on her neck, in an almost feeble attempt on putting his arm around her shoulder, then looking back and sipping his tea as if he was not doing the action.

**"You know him. You know this Watari person, don't you?"**

**"Yes. My name's L by the way, and that is Lolita."** L replied nonchalantly. Maki looked as if she recognized his name, and she probably did.

**"You're L?"**

xXxXx

A.N: How did you like it? I personally found the third movie a little cheesy, but still awesome because of L. Anyway, please review! Thank you!


	3. Solution

A.N: Please enjoy! I don't own Death Note, just my OCs and the little plot changes I put in.

xXxXx

The window separating the back of the crepe truck and the front slid open. Suruga looked over, and then back at the road.

**"These people. They call themselves Blue Ship. They're hardcore environmentalists. The guy with the scar is different, he's a terrorist using them as a cover."** Suruga started the conversation.

**"K however is not a group member."** L commented. **"Huh?"** Suruga was obviously confused, he is of course, a simple FBI agent. **"Mr. Suruga." **

**"What is it?" **

**"Please turn left thirty meters ahead we'll be getting out there."** I tried to contain my smirk. **"Thirty? Oh." **

**"Right here."** A sharp turn to the left and I almost did not keep my balance, neither did L. We stopped and L headed for the back of the truck. **"Lets go."** We all went out, me holding onto Near's hand and L holding onto Maki's. **"We'll meet back here in a few hours."** L told Suruga.

**"You should go, and I recommend you drive fast."** L took ahold of Near's hand, and gestured for me to go into the truck. **"Go with him, fill him in if need be."** And L went off with the kids. **"So then, we're a decoy?"** He asked, and I smiled. **"Bingo."** I climbed into the passenger seat.

At the precise moment that the van turned onto the street and we had to make a quick getaway. I pulled on my seatbelt and Suruga went off driving at probably the fastest I'd ever been in a car before.

**"Damn it, get the hell off my ass!"** The van was quick. We turned onto a pedestrian one way street, and almost ran over some kid. He reminded me of Light, but I reminded myself that Light was dead.

The van got caught up in the group of people, and I smiled over at Suruga. However, we got caught up in the people too, and some guy came over and banged on Suruga's door. He opened it up and showed his FBI badge.

**"Let me through, I'm FBI." **

**"Sure you are and I'm CIA. Now get out of this truck before I drag you out!"** Suruga was overwhelmed that his badge didn't work and I sighed. **"Listen sir, we didn't know it was a one way street, and we can't necessarily turn around here, so if you just let us through we'll be out as soon as possible."** I said politely, and the man looked me up and down.

Pervert.

But, he let us through, and we met up back with L, who now knew that Maki was the primary target as of that moment. I stayed with the children in the van, while Suruga and L talked.

It was not long after that, that we were all on a train.

L swung childishly from the luggage rack above his head, and I giggled a bit while watching him. L looked over at the problem Maki was staring at in her lap, until she frustratedly slammed the book shut and looked over at L.

**"Where are we going?" **

**"We're meeting a man named Kouichi Matsudo." **

**"Matsudo? I've met him before. But how do you know him?"** L stopped swinging and perched back in his seat. **"I first found his name in a book published by the national institute of infectious diseases. He and your father were credited as co-writers."** A woman who was sitting across from us stared at L.

Either because he was absolutely adorable, or perhaps because he was absolutely odd. And then, everyone began to run out of the train, in fear of Maki. L swung off of the seat and onto his feet.

**"Lets get off. We can't use public transportation anymore."** Near grabbed ahold of my hand, and we all followed L off the train. And we then found ourselves pedaling bikes on the sidewalk, mine had a basket to put Near in, and Maki had changed her clothes so people might not recognize her.

We had been biking for a while, when Maki asked to stop. She appeared to be in distress, and I was distressed seeing her like that. We had to stop and go to a small building, that had a computer and a place for us to sleep.

I watched in the corner of the very small and tight room as the kids slept, and L typed away at the computer.

**"It's... OK. I knew this would happen."** L said, trying to be comforting to the silent Near. I sighed, and rested my eyes.

We only had five days left.

XxxxX

We stopped at a river in a park. We were resting, trying to figure out a game plan. I watched as a family further downstream played in the water. Soon, the rest of our group was watching too.

Sadly, longingly, it almost seemed like we were in the same boat. Maki didn't want to look anymore, and so she put her head on L's shoulder. I smiled at the distressed L, I had never put my head on his shoulder, and I doubt anyone else did.

I chuckled quietly to myself. We pushed our bikes up the steep hill of the park, and to the house of a professor.

**"What were you thinking?! Who in their right mind would travel with someone in her condition?"** The professor scolded L and I, for being the two eldest of our group.

**"You don't need to be an expert, it's common sense! Avoid densely populated areas!"** L walked around the professor, and picked up a pastry. **"What if the symptoms had appeared?"** L took apart the wrapper, and bit into it.

**"It's not just about Maki, you could've killed hundred or even thousands."** L picked up another pastry of his interest. **"Hey!"** The professor hit L several times with his papers, and it was rather comical to see that L didn't even flinch.

**"Are you listening to me?!"** I shook my head. **"Ryuzaki would not have brought her if he feared she even possessed the virus. And how could he have known that they had gotten in touch with the local news? Besides, public transportation is faster and cheaper."** The professor sighed angrily.

**"You're hopeless. Both of you."** Maki then walked into the room, a towel around her shoulders and she wore a red dress. L noticed the troubled look on her face. **"What is it?"** Maki clutched her right arm, and looked at her shoulder. She drew in a shaky breath.

**"I need to be isolated."** The professor dropped his papers and rushed over to look at her shoulder. L turned on his heel and went over to Near, he picked him up and then pushed me along with him into another room. I waited there with Near next to me, and I smiled down at him.

**"It's only a tick bite, she's all right."** Near looked me up and down curiously. I crouched down to his level, and looked him in the eye. **"Can you keep a secret?"** He hesitated, but nodded.

**"I know how this mess is going to go. I know exactly what everyone is thinking, and is going to do. But it only lasts until the end of this case, and then I'm pretty much just like you."** I pursed my lips.

**"Except that my friends are death lords, but yeah, just like you."** I giggled, and Near took a few steps away from me. I shrugged. **"You probably think I'm crazy."** I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

**"But, I know that at the end of this case, you're getting that toy robot you wanted in the store. When I was with that FBI agent getting chased by those bad guys."** His eyes widened slightly. I raised an eyebrow.

**"Now, how did I know that..."**

XxXxX

We rode our bikes into the lab, and soon the professor was sticking a needle into Maki's arm. I cringed a bit, and he put the blood into the little contraption. There were only four days left in L's life.

I applauded him silently in my mind that he didn't do something outrageous in his last days of life, besides solving a terrorist case. Maki looked at me and L, as the professor looked at her blood underneath the microscope.

We stayed another day for more tests. We found out that the virus runs on sugar, but we can't just deprive everyone of sugar.

**"13:11."** Near spoke up, only the second time in our meeting that he's spoken, counting the time he spoke over the phone.

**"13:11!"** He said, more urgently. **"13:11! 13:11!" **

**"Quiet down, boy."** The professor said dismissively, though Near was not talking to him, he was talking to L.

**"13:11! 13:11! 13:11! 13:11!"** L looked over at the work Near had been making on the chalk board, very advanced math that even I couldn't understand. **"What is that?"** The professor went over to the board, and I watched in the back with Maki. **"What's it mean?"** L turned around to Near. **"Hey, where did you see this?"** Maki stood up.

**"I know, that's the homework my dad gave me to do."** Maki reached inside her bag, and pulled out the homework. She handed it to L, and he looked at it.** "This is a message from professor Nikaido."** L said.

**"M.K. What could it mean?"** Professor Matsudo questioned aloud. L started walking around the table.

**"M.K. Marvin Kalp. Mel Kenesi. Mr Matsudo please stop me if a word catches your attention."**

**"Sure." **

**"Michael Kernel. Marylyn Keenin. Mel King. Molecular Knife. Morse Key. Mid Kind." **

**"That's it!"** We all looked over at the professor. **"He's telling us Mid Kind may be able to suppress the virus. That could work. You see, Mid Kind is-" **

**"It's a protein that stimulates cellular growth. It's been shown to halt the spread of cancer and restore cells. It's a possible wonder drug in the treatment of Alzheimer's and other neurological disorders."** Matsudo nodded.

**"Can we artificially synthesize Mid Kind? In your opinion?" **

**"With ten billion in research funds. And five years to work on it."** The professor said almost angrily. **"Five years..."** Maki muttered.

**"But still. I'll think of a way to do it. For example, Mid Kind is abundant in a fetus."** L looked over at the youngest in our group, Near, making the professor look also. **"It has to be a fetus."** Matsudo said sadly. L went over to Near nevertheless.

**"His village was wiped out by the virus, but he lived." **

**"What?"** I smiled. Near was just that awesome. "He was thoroughly examined, but we were never specifically looking for the presence of Mid Kind." Professor Matsudo crouched down to Near.

**"Tell me. Are you afraid of needles?" **

xXxXx

A.N: I am! I don't like needles... But anyway, please review!


	4. Solved

A.N: I don't own Death Note, I only own some of the plot that I changed and my OCs. Enjoy!

Kkoyuki: Yes, this is based on the third movie of the live action movie series ^^

XxXxX

We were on the roof of the building, feeling the air rush past us.

**"Oh, this feels so good!"** Maki exclaimed, stretching. **"Starting tomorrow, you'll have to undergo a series of tests."** Maki still smiled at L. **"Yeah, I know."** I smiled at L and Maki, and then we set up a picnic.

We might as well, who knew when we would have the opportunity again? Well, I did, but that didn't matter. We set up a huge buffet on the roof, Maki and I on one side and L and Near on the other.

**"OK, lets eat."** Both Near and L grabbed the first thing closest, and Maki scolded them. **"Hold it!"** She glared. They put the food back, and L put his hands in a praying position. Near copied him.

Maki smiled, and giggled. Seeing as she realized she had control over the two boys. I tried to hide my own smirk. I clasped my hands together, and so did Maki. **"Thank you for the food."** Maki said, and L copied her. **"Thank you for the food."** And we then began to eat.

**"Why do you only eat sugary stuff?"** Maki asked, a little bit after we began to eat. **"Because the human brain's energy source happens to be sugar, besides."** He took a bite of whatever he was eating.

**"But it's not good for you. You could die."** I stopped eating my bowl of rice, and stared down at it. She didn't know that he did not care about death, or that he would die in less than a week whether he ate sugar or not.

**"You may be right about that."** He continued eating the sugary goodness. **"And another thing, you should try to improve your posture."** I bit back a laugh, at both Maki's suggestion and the dribble of chocolate on L's chin.

After we ate, Maki decided that L should try it, and we all gathered around to see how L would do. He looked over at Maki, and me, and Near, and he then tried standing straight.

His bones cracked and popped, making me cringe slightly. But he eventually stood up straight. Maki clapped her hands, and Near copied her. I merely raised an eyebrow at him. L reverted back to his slouched over position, and Maki awed in protest.

**"You should've kept the posture, you looked handsome."** I commented. L stared blankly at me, but I could tell he was thinking of something. We then went back into the building, and Maki went to use the bathroom.

I wanted to go stop her, stop her from leaving us, but I couldn't. It would mess everything up.

XxXxX

L and I ran through the boats, at the dock. I would not have taken L for a fast runner, but he was, and I almost struggled to keep up with him. L breathed heavily, but still went over to pick up Maki's bag.

He was in distress. He pulled out her bear, and moaned in pain. I sighed, and we went back to the lab. I didn't bother staying for the conversation between the professor and L, I went straight to my room.

I curled up with the blankets, though I knew what was going to happen, what if it didn't happen. What if A was off by just a bit of the storyline, and everyone ended up dead because of this thing?

I slipped off my clothes until I was only in my underwear and bra, it was beginning to become hot under the covers. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, and then I closed my eyes.

There was a knock at my door, and I sighed. No sleep tonight, I guess. I climbed out and slipped on a robe, then I opened the door. L grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of my room, I didn't even get time to close the door or shut off the light. He pulled me through the hallways, and I was only in my robe and undergarments.

"L-L, where are we going?" I managed to say, in the movie he went alone, why was he taking me?

"C'mon, Lolita, we have to go now." He said, and I sighed, running next to him. It was a good thing I kept my bra on, otherwise that would've hurt. We stopped outside the building, and I caught my breath. It was only then that L noticed my attire.

"You're in a robe." He said, and I nodded. "Yeah, I am." I confirmed, he cocked his head to one side. "It'll have to do." I groaned. "At least I'm not naked underneath this." I muttered, and L chuckled.

"If you were, we wouldn't have time to go back to get you clothes." I stared at him, and then smirked. "If you wanted to see me naked, you just had to ask." I noticed him staring at me, but I didn't make eye contact, otherwise my face would heat up.

Suruga drove up in the crepe truck and we climbed in. **"I never expected a child to risk her life for avenge."**

**"She was watching when they killed her father. What'd you expect?"** I climbed in the back, and clung onto the back of L's seat. **"I suppose you're right."** I played with some of L's hair, and we took off.

**"Kujo is planning to flee the country. Does that mean, they've succeeded in developing the antidote already?"**

**"No, but by taking Maki with her, she's probably convinced the rest of Blue Ship that the antidote to the virus does exist."**

**"OK. So, what happens next? How will she spread it?"**

**"They'll be posing as emergency medical staff, transferring a surgery patient. That'll allow them to bypass security, and board a plane. Then, hijack it."**

**"Where are they going?"** L muttered something I could not pick up. **"America?"**

**"Chances are, Matoba chose their destination."** I thought for a split second of Touta Matsuda, the clumsy little man from the Kira case.

**"And as you pointed out earlier, the environmental cause is just a fund for him. He has no principals as his only motivation is greed. Inevitably, the greedy man will be drawn, to the country with all the money."**

xXxXx

We drove all night, and I awoke when L and Suruga were talking about the Death Note. **"I no longer have it. I destroyed the Death Note a while ago. I wish I could be of more help to you, with all you've done for me."**

**"I see. All the same, L. I'm not gonna walk away from this now. I couldn't abandon you and your girlfriend."**

**"She's not my girlfriend."** I frowned, and looked at the ground.

**"She's my fiance."**

**. . .**

I bolted into a sitting position. "Wait... What?!" I questioned, and L didn't even turn around. "Not right now, Sugar, we're driving on the runway." I scrunched together my eyebrows and shook my head. Of course.

I stayed in the back, until L jumped out, and I opened the back, launching myself off onto the runway. I then forced myself to catch up with L, who was already climbing the stairway.

And here I was, running in my pure white robe, my black and white lace lingerie most likely showing, running in my sandals on the plan runway to get on a plane with hundreds of infected people including Maki.

And not once did I think to stop.

I climbed the staircase just in time, and threw myself at the moving entrance. L had just climbed in, and I nearly missed it. I pushed myself up, and we were both taken by the woman with the shotgun.

"You should've stayed in the van." He hissed at me.

"You should've proposed." I hissed back. He sighed, and then we walked to the junction in the plane. **"Don't concern yourself with them. This had to be done, it's a small sacrifice for a much greater purpose."**

**"No. You can justify it any way you want, but murder is evil."** Kujo went over to us. **"You arrived a little too late. You can't save them."** She said, convincing herself she had won.

**"Are you sure about that?"** He held up the syringe containing the antidote. **"I have the antidote."** Kujo was shocked, to the very maximum of the word. **"We've succeeded in developing one. With all of this,"** He held up his bag.

**"Everyone can be saved."** The cops arrived, though I wondered what they planned to do. We were in a plane, and they were in cars.

**"Give everyone here an injection."** L walked towards Kujo, but the lady behind us pushed him aside. She grabbed a baby, and held a knife over it. **"You think you can save us? This baby and everyone on this plane, can all die!"** She then choked and fell, but not before I grabbed the baby from her arms.

I shushed it, and bounced, trying to comfort it. Babies and children were a weakness of mine. The mother reached out for it, and I gave her her baby. If she were to die, she deserved to die with her child. **"Like she said, all of us are going to die. Mankind is pathetic, destroying the environment and raging wars, they deserve to die! A balanced eco-system is what will save the world!"**

**"Dr. Kujo, is that really what Watari hoped for?"** Kujo's eyes began to water. **"Watari said to make this world a better place. The only way to do that is to destroy mankind you have to see this plan through to the end!"**

**"I refuse. Humanity has the power, to change the future."** Kujo smiled. **"It's too late now. This plane is taking off, everyone will die, and the virus will spread."**

**"No."** He took out the transmitter. **"The electronic wave in this transmitter is strong enough to crash the plane, and when that happens the virus will fall harmlessly into the sea. It's checkmate."** Kujo realized this. **"You can start over, as long as you have a life to live no one has the right to take that life away. Not me, not you."**

**"Start over..?"** She choked, and fell to the ground. L fell with her. I just watched. **"I've made a contract with a shinigami, in two days I'll die."**

**"Shinigami?"**

**"You must live, K. That is Watari's wish."** Kujo cried blood. She released his wrist, which she had been holding to prevent him from injecting it into her arm. L handed the flight crew the injections, and we both headed for the cockpit.

L sat down and pulled everything back, I helped him pull the main lever back. Trying to stop the plane from crashing into the waiting room. And it only just stopped. The window cracked a bit, but other than that, no one was hurt. I walked back through the plane, and saw Maki as she crawled to the knife, wanting to kill Kujo.

**"Are you sure about that?"** L questioned, calmly. Maki cried, and my heart went out to her. She was hurt, and she misplaced that hurt for anger. I went over to her, and I hugged her. **"It's OK."** I smiled as she said this.

**"I should be the one telling you that. You brave girl."** I said. L went over, and enveloped both of us in his arms. A big group hug.

**"Good girl. I believed in you."**

xXxXx

The cops came, and arrested "Blue Ship". They screened everyone and everything for the virus, and L and I walked out the plane just grateful it was over. Near and the professor both gave us two thumbs up, I smiled at them. The FBI agent went over to us.

**"I must say it's an honor, working under the command of the legendary L."** L scratched his eye. **"I don't think I was in command..."** He muttered.** "Mr. Suruga I am glad that I could put my trust in you. Thank you very much."** Suruga smiled awkwardly, like he was trying to hold it back. Then Near ran up to us, and I ruffled his hair.

**"I still have two more days."** L and Near stared at each other, telepathically communicating their thoughts, something only master geniuses like them could accomplish. I sighed.

Two days left...

XxXxX

Yuppers. Please review! ^.^


	5. Out of Time

A.N: I really hoped you liked the story, I will be uploading the epilog and then this story shall be finished. I truly enjoyed writing it, and thank you very much for your support!

XxXxX

We gave Suruga Maki's bear, and he took it to the hospital she was at. She was in isolation at the moment, but was recovering steadily. We had recorded a message on the bear, that would play after her mother's recording.

"Welcome home Maki." I said cheerfully. "Please have a good day tomorrow, too." L added, and I smiled at him. He would've been a good father, despite his busy lifestyle.

We then took Near to Wammy's House. I lingered behind as L and Near crossed the courtyard to say goodbye. Near would have a bright future here, I knew it. And I would make sure of it in my last year of life.

I watched them, out of ear range but I knew L was giving him advice on becoming the next L. I looked around the courtyard. It was nice, a lot more cheerful and carefree than I would have thought Wammy's to be.

"Matt! Come back here!" I turned to my right at the sound of a familiar voice. Why it was familiar, I didn't know. I saw a young blonde haired boy, chasing a red haired boy with goggles on his head and a candy bar in his hand.

"No way, yellow Mello, you gotta catch me!" I chuckled, what a pleasant surprise. I watched them, running around the courtyard. Mello was so angry, and Matt was playful.

L walked back towards me, he tried very hard to stand up straight and walk, but unfortunately ended up looking like he had scoliosis even more so. He went back to being hunched over, and I smiled at him. I waved to Near.

"Goodbye, Near! Until next time!" I said, and then I linked armed with L, and we walked along the sidewalk.

...

"Would you have said yes?" L asked, breaking the silence. I looked over at him questioningly. "If I had asked you to marry me, and if we had more time. Would you have said yes?" I smiled, and bit my lip.

"Yes." He stopped walking, and then awkwardly got on one knee. He contorted himself to sit straight and look up at me. Then he took out a small black box from his pocket, and held it out to me. I stared at him in utter shock.

"Then would you like to get married?" I tackled him, and kissed him right on his lips.

"We'll have to hurry, you know." I said, after our long and unexpected kiss. He nodded, and then we ran, trying to find a church or a courthouse. Eventually we found one, and we burst through the door.

We then bribed the paster into marrying us right there and then.

"And with the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." L was now the driving force in this kiss, he held me by my waist close to his body, and when we broke I was out of breath.

"Thank you so much!" I said to the paster, and then we ran out of the church. We went straight to the Kira HQ, which was still there in Japan.

XxXxX

We laid in bed, naked and cuddling close to each other. I kissed his collar bone, and let my lips stay there.

"Love you, L." His arm tightened around my torso. "Love you too, Candice." I sighed, and closed my eyes...

If only I could stay like that with him forever.

XxXxX

I sat across L, playing chess with him.

It was twenty-three days since I wrote both of our names in the Death Note, and not very long since we finished the case of that terrible virus. A and Beyond were watching us, but soon retreated to the shinigami realm, aware that we wished to be alone.

"L, you know, when I fell in love with you reading those books, I didn't know you like I do now. And when I came here, and we met, I fell in love with you all over again." L looked up from the chess game, and we stared into each others eyes.

Mr. Yagami came into the room and we resumed our chess game. "I've told the commissioner everything. Everything except for the shinigami."

"Well, we did tell the ICPO everything, but they didn't believe my report." I took a bite of the marshmallow filled bowl in front me. "They've decided not to announce Kira's death."

"And Light was murdered by Kira. Is that how the story goes?" I had to think quickly to keep up with L in the game. "My wife and daughter, must never know." I nodded. "We understand, chief."

"And thankfully, Misa has lost her memory." I smiled, that is one thing I was thankful for, Misa didn't kill herself. "That's because we've burnt both of the Death Notes." Another move, I lost another pawn.

"Ryuzaki, Lolita. How do I say this? I'm sorry." We paused the game. "I'm the one who should apologize. I sacrificed a lot of lives, and I couldn't save Light." We resumed the game again.

"You know, it has been a great honor to have worked with the both of you." I smiled up at mr. Yagami comfortingly. "My time's almost up. I would like to be alone." Then he continued. "Chief Yagami, I don't know what it's like to have parents. But I do know this, you are a great father. Take care."

"Ryuzaki..." I leaned back in my seat as L did. "Farewell, chief Yagami. The honor was mine."

"And mine." I added in, and he smiled at both of us. He went to leave the room, pausing to salute both of us, and left us alone. I scooted over to L's couch. I kissed him on the cheek.

He smiled softly, and he then went limp. His hand falling next to the picture he had of Watari. I smoothed down his hair, and took the chocolate he had been holding in his hand.

"Good night, L. I will see you soon, my little panda."

XxXxX

A.N: Finally. They're married. Please review! ^^


	6. The End of the Beginning

I snuck around the house, having gathered the evidence Near needed to prove his theory correct. Which, of course, was a black and grey kitten.

I had put the kitten in a knapsack on my back, filled with soft blankets so as I moved to the outside of the house, if it would fall it would fall on softness.

It mewed, and I smiled. This was definitely the most adorable task Near has given me yet. I slipped through the motion sensors, and out of a disabled alarmed door. To the van that was waiting for me. Crepe, of course.

"Good work, Lolita." Near said. He was more talkative than when we met. I nodded. "It was easy, but worth it. Here you go." I handed him the knapsack, and he opened it to make sure I got the right kitten.

"This kitten will prove that him and his siblings have been tested on with illegal materials." I smiled. "You solved yet another case, L would be proud." He barely smiled, but I caught it. Almost a year of working with him, I knew his smile. I sighed, and nodded.

"Well, Near, I'll be going back to Japan as you probably know." He nodded, and I looked to the passenger seat of the crepe truck.

"Hey, Mel, take care of Near for me, will ya?" The blonde haired boy shot a glare at me as he chewed on a chocolate bar.

"Yeah, sure, whateves."

xXxXx

It was snowing in Tokyo, it fell lightly on my hand as I stretched it out my window. I was writing a letter to Near, one that I hope he would get soon. Because, this was the day I would die.

Near looked up to me, because I was the closest to L and Near had looked up to L before he died.

**Dear Near, as I have told you before, during the Kira case, L and I wrote our names in the notebook in an act to save ourselves from dying by another notebook. **

I walked outside, not even bothering to grab an umbrella, I wanted to feel the coldness against my skin.

**L chose to die twenty-three days later, which was the rules of the Death Note. In which he used that time to solve one last case, and the one that led us to find you. **

I knew where I was going, I had remembered this at the very end of the second movie, what A had told me at least. The snow crunched under my boots.

**I, however, chose to live one last year before dying. I did this through one of my shinigami friends, A. **

**In that year, as you know, I helped you solve many cases even though I did not have any more knowledge of the future happenings. **

I looked over to the station, and I saw Sayu and mr. Yagami, walking underneath a black umbrella to their home. Sayu and her mother never knew, and would never know if mr. Yagami had anything to do with it.

I wondered if it was for the best, or if they would've been better off knowing the truth.

**I had a wonderful time with you in this life, you have wonderful gifts and you're very bright. You remind me so much of L, you're just as smart as him, though you're shyer than him... **

**You already know this, but it is more dramatic to confirm your knowledge. I'm going to die today. **

I watched the two walk off, father and daughter. I felt a small sting in my chest and I knew it was nearly time for me to go to bed. I shuffled my feet around in the newly fallen snow, and made a small L in the ground. "See you soon."

**So, farewell, Near. I hope you live long and solve many cases to help enforce justice. Goodbye.**

**- Sugar**

I laid down in my bed, and I looked over at the picture I took of L, when we celebrated his birthday, wasn't that a year ago? I sighed, and smiled. I still couldn't believe it, even after the months of mulling it over in my mind.

He was mine, I was his, and he was mine. He loved me the way I did him, and he wasn't going away. He wasn't.

I closed my eyes, and with a smile on my face, I felt my heart slowly fade. And I drifted in and out of consciousness. And then.

Everything in the world. Tokyo, my apartment, my room, my bed, even the picture on my nightstand of my love. It vanished.

And I opened my eyes after what felt like an eternity of darkness, and I looked into those gorgeous onyx orbs.

"Good morning. My Lollipop."

The End

xxxxx

A.N: Thank you for reading! I do hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it, if so please tell me! I'd love to know ^.^


End file.
